1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a computer program, and computer data signal for presenting information on a GUI (Graphical User Interface) screen providing a graphics-based operating environment. Particularly it relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program in which a user can customize a GUI screen.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program in which a user can customize the configuration of a UI screen by using UI components. Particularly it relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program in which the contents of customization allowable to a user and the range of influence of customization can be controlled in accordance with UI components and an operating environment.
2. Related Art
Various types of computers have been developed and produced with the recent rapid advance of the information technology (IT) field, so that computers have become widespread in universities and other research organizations, offices in enterprises and general homes. A GUI (Graphical User Interface) supporting a bitmapped display format and providing a graphics-based operating environment is incorporated in most of computers, so that a user's intuitive entry operation through a mouse cursor is used widely and commonly. For example, U.S. Apple's Macintosh, U.S. Microsoft's Windows (registered trademark), etc. are known widely as the GUI-based environment.
In the latest computer provided with a GUI, a user can configure the UI screen. For example, in Cybozu's groupware “Office”, a user can customize the UI screen in a portion unrelated to processing in the inside of the system so that the arrangement and colors of UI components constructing the screen can be changed.